The Red Mask DISCONTINUED
by BuzzCity360
Summary: In the deep galaxy around the universe, a pirate helps out the Mother of Lumas back to her Observation that's been taken over by pirates. As the two travel, other beings will do anything to retrieve the Guardian of the Stars for treasure. Can the Red Mask survive through everybody and every obstacle that's in it's way?
1. 1

The Mushroom Kingdom has been in place. Bowser and the Koopa Kingdom hasn't invaded lately.

"This is bad! This is bad! THIS! IS! BAD!"

After watching the news, an elderly mushroom paced back and forth, wearing a purple vest with gold outline, purple sleeveless with red bowtie, and tiny glasses on it's face.

Using it's cane to walk, it was panicking about the news on the television. The Toad Guards who were by the door looked bored.

"Come on, Mr. Toadsworth. It's not all bad" one of the guards said to the panicking brown Toad.

Toadsworth looked at the guard, fuel with anger. "Not all bad? This is the second week that stars have been disappearing and it's not all bad?"

The guard wanted to say something, but decide not to as he didn't want to wild up the old Toad again. "I guess it is..."

"You think! I just hope the Princess will find out what's going on. Things around here are just getting weirder and weirder."

"You not wrong, Toadsworth" the other guard said. "Bowser hasn't attack our kingdom or come up of a way to kidnap Princess Peach."

The guard next to him had a deadpan look. "Are you really thinking about that?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I should be grateful or worried."

Toadsworth let out a sigh. Bowser hasn't attack the Mushroom Kingdom or kidnap the Princess. Something wasn't right about this situation and there could be a chance that scaly reptile has something to do with it.

"The Princess will talk about this after her meeting with Princess Zelda of Hyrule tomorrow. Something is coming and I have a bad feeling Master Mario and Master Luigi can't beat this alone" Toadsworth said, looking at the light up kingdom.

The guards exit out of Toadsworth's room as he prepare for bed. As they walk towards the steps, the guard on the right nudge his partner. "Nice going. You almost got fired, Carl."

"What? You can't see the stars in cloudy weather, Freddy" Carl respond.

Freddy shook his head, sighing as the two of them walk up the next set of stairs of Princess Peach's Castle.

The Chum Grub

Far from the Mushroom Planet

Exhaustion, fatigue, and worry was on her face. Looking around the place she was dragged into by the person who took her from her home.

The place smelled like a musty, disgusting trash can filled with humans who looked like they haven't took a bath in months.

"Come on! You're going to make us rich" the man who pull the woman, spiked handicuffs with a chain wrapped around it with the other end in her captive's hands.

They made it to a table in the back of the place. There was a slender man with jet black hair, trim thin goatee and black glasses sitting down, sipping on his beer.

Gotta say, he was the better looking than the others in here.

"Ramsey, this better be good" the man in black said, looking displeased.

"Trust me, Galrot. This is something that's worth your wild.

"My crew and I wear flying through the Mushroom Planet. You know, where th-"

"The Mushroom Kingdom resides. Get to the point" Galrot told the pirate, trying not to get bored from the unnecessary details.

Ramsey clear his throat, continuing on with his tale. "Traveling through, this tall beauty drop on our ship with a note, saying take her away. Can you guess who she is?"

Lowering his glasses to see the woman, Galrot raise an eyebrow at the sight of the capture.

The woman was tall, pale skin, wearing a light blue gown that was down to her feet. Even though she look like she's been through so much, her light blue eye look stunning as she avoid eye contact with him. A lighter color of blonde hair, a large bang that cover her right eye, people may confuse her with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I am very intrigue with this one" said Galrot, walking around the woman, his eyes looking at every feature. "You may be a rich man, Ramsey."

With a slap of his knee on his wooden leg, the pirate celebrate with his two crewmates. "Woo buddy! We're rich boys! Let's celebrate with some beers."

The messy beard rich pirate walked over to the bar. Before he could make it, he bumped into a fellow pirate, knocking wood mug of beer into the person's clothes.

"I'm sorry mate."

Sorry? Sorry! The pirate felt a rise of rage flow through it's body as the wasted drink stained it's black shirt. The person vow to make the dumbass pay for his idiocy.

The woman looked at Galrot who looked at her. He didn't seem like a harmful guy. But neither did the group of men that took her from her home and threw her onto Ramsey's ship.

"Wh-what are you g-going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

The man in black send a smile that made her shiver. "I did have something plan. This cutie will join my club at my casino. Her beauty is magnificent that will bring me more customers and their money."

The waiter bring the three beers to the three pirates. They lift up to drink, but there was nothing in the mugs.

Twitching his left eye, Ramsey stood up, ready to go to the bar. But someone stood in his way. "Excuse me"

Even with the pirate's respect, the person didn't move. "I said excuse me. Don't let us get ugly all because you wouldn't listen."

The threat was all the mysterious person needed. It slam it's right hand into Ramsey's throat.

Two of the Captain's men got up to defend him, but they fell to the dirty floor, gunshots to their chest.

The stranger had one red gun in his right hand aim at the two henchmen to knees of Ramsey who was still choking from the chop shot to the neck, firing a laser bullets at them.

Falling on the floor, the pirate wailing in pain, the attacker aim the other gun in his left hand at Ramsey's head.

Not thinking twice, he shot the nasty pirate dead.

Galrot got up from his seat slowly to get away from the situation. But he join Ramsey and his crew at Davey Jones Locker as he was shot dead in the back of his head.

Frozen in fear, Rosalina couldn't keep her eyes off the person who killed her kidnappers as well as Galrot. The red eyes stare at her, making her breath rapidly.

The killer wore a red coat, a red mask with menacing red eyes. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt with gold outline on the buttons.

"You're free. Enjoy it while you can" said the sort of hero, a man's voice leap through the mask.

He walked away from the table, leaving the Cosmic Witch by herself, alone.

_Why did he kill them? Was he a hero? He had to be if he defeated these heathens_.

An idea play in her head. _Can he be trusted?_ She has no chance if she wants to get home and recover her Observatory.

Rosalina quickly walk to the masked man, keeping her distance away in case he is like Ramsey and his men.

She had a hunch that whoever he is, she will be home soon.


	2. 2

The Masked Man arrive back to his ship. Tossing his red coat on the couch, he took off the beer stain button up black shirt and threw it at the wall.

Four people had to die because one jackass couldn't look where he was walking. Knocking his drink was one thing. But knocking it into his shirt? He had to pay.

Ramsey and his band of pirates were on the hitlist of _The Merchant_ along with the rotten Galrot. Without the owner, that sleazy club of his will be no good without the owner.

That woman should be fine and free.

The Masked Pirate went to take off the mask until a knock interrupt him.

'What now?' He said in his head.

This can play out in two ways. Ramsey had more men with him than the other two. Finding out that their Captain is dead and most likely follow the Pirate back to his spaceship.

The other way...The Pirate has a lot of bounties against him and let's just say, the longer he's alive, the bigger the reward rises. Then again, those galaxy police may have the ship surrounded.

Grabbing a gun off his holster, he open the door and point it in the head of the person who knocked.

It wasn't Ramsey's men or any bounty hunters or the police.

It was the blond women who was dragged into the bar to be one of Galrot's whores.

"Lady, you could be anywhere else but here with a gun in your head. How did you find my ship?" The Pirate asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry to intrude. But I didn't say thank you when you saved me" she said. Smiling at her hero, she couldn't tell his emotion due to the mask.

"You're welcome...now fuck off my ship."

Widing her eye, the Cosmic Witch never heard such vulgar in her life. Even if she can't see his expression, she can tell by his tone that she was playing with a ticking bomb.

"Now, leave off my ship or you'll join your captives" finger on the trigger, the Pirate was losing his patience.

"I need your help, please listen. I'm not from...wherever I'm at. I was taken from my Observatory by that man and his brutes. I need to go back before my Lumas die off. Can you please help me?"

Hearing the plead from the blondie, lower his weapon, his head looking down at the ground. She just someone who needs back go home after being taken away. She didn't ask for some dickwad to kill her captives and be treated like shit.

Rosalina stood there hoping that the gentleman could help her back home. She could see a light of good in the person.

"When you put it like that..." He said, getting a smile from the lady. A gleam of hope in her blue eye shine.

"No."

With a slamming of the door, Rosalina's hope and heart shattered into pieces. The light she thought she saw was just a hoax. "_What kind of hero are you_?"

"I'm no hero, lady. Around these parts are no good people. Just like me. Now, be gone. If I hear your voice or you sulking, I will kill you" the guy threatened the Mother of Lumas.

Rosa stepped away from the door of the red ship. It resemble a pirate ship. But anybody could see it from a mile away due to the bright red color.

The Star Lady wasn't going to be defeated like this. Looking at an black chain that was connected to a large red anchor, she walked over to it and begin to climb up.

This trip up wouldn't be so exhausting if she had her wand with her. Using her launch star to fly onto the top of the ship. The bad thing about that is once she gets up top, the ignorant pirate would hear her and try to kill her.

Making up the long climb, she cover her mouth quickly. The Pirate was walking on the floor. Searching around to find a place where he can't spot her.

There was the Crow's Nest in the center of the floor. It had a ladder to the top. It would be perfect spot to hide.

Talking her shoes off and seizing the opportunity, Rosalina quickly ran over to the long pole while the Pirate's back was turned.

Climbing up, she made it safely up the tower, lowering herself in case the Pirate saw her. Peeking over the red barrier, she saw him laying down on long gold sword in front of the ship.

'He must be looking at the stars' she thought in her head as she watch him.

The Cosmic Witch laid down on her back, looking at the stars in the sky, helping the moon shine. After the week she had, she can rest better without the smell of sweat and vomit, chains on her wrist or crying in her sleep.

'Don't worry, my children. I will be back...

'_Somehow_.'


	3. 3

Mushroom Kingdom

After the big meeting with the Smash Council, Princess Peach arrive back home in her castle.

The Paparazzi took pictures of her, asking questions from her trip. Toadsworth and the Royal Guards escorted her, keeping the Princess some distance.

"Princess Peach! Princess Peach! Where are the Mario Brothers?" One of the reporters asked.

"I will answer that question later on. At the moment, no more questions."

But the reporters didn't respect the Monarch's request, continuing asking more questions.

The Princess arrive in a carriage. Toadsworth sat in the center, in front of Peach with the other guards sitting by the sides.

"The ruffians are just disrespectful little runts. Always wanting the answers and just twist the story" the Steward said.

The Princess kept silent. Even though it wasn't a long trip, Peach was worried. Leaving Mario and Luigi to deal with the issue that hit the Metro Kingdom, she was alone and defenseless.

Not totally defenseless. The Royal Guards will protect her. But when it comes to Bowser, they're just a bunch of Yamcha's against...anybody.

Have you seen that guy? A gust of wind can kill him.

Toadsworth decide to change into a different subject, noticing the Princess silent response. "Princess Daisy missed you. She was so bored, she wonder if Bowser was going to kidnap her."

Peach chuckled. "That sounds like Daisy. You know she can't stay still."

The carriage made it to the castle where the Princess was greeted by the Princess of Sarasaland and the maids.

"Peach, I'm glad you're back" Daisy said witg so much excitement. She slide next the her best friend's ear "These guys are such a bother. Especially Toadsworth."

"Trust me I know."

"Where my sweet Luigi? I thought him and Mario were with you?"

"They're going to New Donk City to deal with that thing" whispered Peach

The two Princesses continue talking about the Smash Council meeting as they made it inside the castle.

Peach stood in front of a podium with her crown insignia in front of it.

"Thank you for those joining in this special report. Lately, the night sky has seem to be missing some stars.

"Prof. E. Gadd has been researching on what has been going on. He tried to come in contact with Rosalina, the Mother of the Lumas. Lumas are the stars in the sky.

"She hasn't return a call back to us from the time I left to today. This leaves us to believe she's in trouble.

"One 100% belief is Bowser kidnapped her. The other belief is she in trouble that isn't by Bowser's doing.

"I am holding out an reward to anyone who can bring Rosalina. With Mario and Luigi dealing with a recent issue, I hope my fellow heroes can help rescue my friend.

"Whoever brings her to my castle, we receive 500,000 coins. Thank you and goodnight."

Bowser's Castle

"Ughhhhh! How can she say that I was the one who kidnap Rosalina? I barely know her!"

The King of the Koopas was beyond pissed about being claimed on kidnapping the Cosmic Witch. He was so upset, he didn't hear about the Mario Bros. not in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Your Ugliness, this is the perfect time to kidnap the Princess! The Mari-"

The Magikoopa, Kamek was interrupt by his King, who had an idea.

"We're going to find Rosalina. Then hold her hostage until Peach takes my hand in marriage. Not only I'll have my bride, but I'll be reach as well. Bawhahahahahaha!"

Kamek sighed, putting hand on his head. "Priorities, Sir, priorities..."

Peeking through the opening crack door of Bowser's room, the next to the Koopa Throne, Bowser Jr with the Koopalings right behind.

"What's going on, Junior? You're hogging up the line" The green shell koopa with a tall green hair, Iggy said, wanting to see through Bowser's door.

"Yeah man, I'm trying get back in my room" the big mouth, black shell koopa, Morton Koopa Jr said, bored with all the standing around.

Bowser Jr turn around to his brothers and sister. "Daddy is going go get that star lady from years ago when he was trying to take over the galaxy."

"Rosalina? We raced with her before. What about her?" Wendy, a pink shell koopa who wore a large pink ribbon with white polka dots, two large gold ring bracelets and red orb necklace.

"There's a reward. 500,000 coins."

"Coins! Money!" The Koopalings exclaimed, money signs popping in their eyes.

Junior smiled. "Yeah. We will have new toys!"

"New tools hahaha" Iggy laughed.

"I can swim in money" Wendy fell on the stone floor, pretending to swim in money.

"New weights" a purple shell koopa, wearing a sunglasses, Roy flex his biceps.

"A new piano. I could finally replace the wretched one that is broken!" Ludwig von Koopa, the blue shell and blue hair and one shape tooth that was in the middle of his upper jaw.

The one Ludwig was looking at with harsh look was Lemmy Koopa, the youngest and smallest Koopaling with a mohawk with yellow, magenta, and cyan patten hair that end with a yellow ponytail. The orange shell koopa didn't make eye contact with his brother as he remember it was his fault.

"This time the dumb Mario Brothers won't be stop us or dad this time!" Bowser Jr said, laughing with his seven brothers and sister.

It was warm and comfortable. For the first time in awhile, some decent sleep.

Opening eyes, Rosalina sat up, stretching and yawning. It was comfortable...too comfortable.

Looking at what her hand of what she was laying on. Her body was cover by a black satin bed sheet. She was on some type of couch.

'Wa-wasn't I outside? Where am I?"

"I gotta hand it to you. You have some balls for coming on my ship."

Blood that was warm, went cold. Chills running through her spine. Eye widen.

'That voice...oh no.'

Slowly turning to her right, The mean Pirate that saved her was there, sitting on a chair, holding a small glass of milk.

The Cosmic Witch quickly got off the couch, frantically staying away from him.

The Pirate, who wore his red mask to cover his expression, shook his head. "Don't worry. I won't kill you for seeking aboard...

"After giving it some thought last night...I'll take your offer."

The fear of being shot started to fade away. The feeling of hope was starting to come back. Wait...this could be a trap. He could do this only to rip her feelings apart again.

The Pirate can see the confused look on her face. "The only thing I want...is a reward. Money."

Rosalina tilt her head. "Money? Like coins?"

"Of course. Don't think I work for free. Where you from?"

"My home hovers over the Mushroom Kingdom."

Thanks to his mask, it hid the rolling of his eyes. "Oh great, home of useless Princess that's good at being kidnapped."

"Princess Peach is capable on defending herself" Rosalina protest, putting her hands on her hips.

The Pirate laughed. "Oh please. Since when. Anyway, I can take you there. But I gotta make a few stops. This baby here sometimes has some mechanical problems I need to tend to.

"Also, traveling cross the galaxy, I'm going to have trouble with other pirates I've pissed off. That and the Galactic Police. I wanted by them.

"There is where I ask this important question: I am a wanted fugitive who other pirates want dead and Galactic Police want arrested. We're going to be in danger while you're going home.

"Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?"

Walking in front of the Cosmic Witch. Holding his right hand out for a handshake, Rosalina look at the black leather gloved hand.

'Do I really have the courage? He's the only one I know around this place. He may be a rude guy. But...I gotta get home to my children.'

Taking her right hand, she shook the Pirate's hand.

"Great. I'm going to teach you how to fight. Making sure I'm not babysitting a damsel in distress" said the Masked Pirate, walking off to the cockpit.

"I can fight. I just...need my wand and my luma" Rosalina said, giving off a cheesy grin.

"Proving my point."

"Um, I never got your name, Sir?"

The Pirate sat down on a red seat with a old school pirate steering wheel "I...don't have a name. But, you can call me Red."

"Nice to meet you, Red. I am Rosalina, the Mother of the Lumas."

"Lumas?"

"Long story."

"Well, we got a long trip. Let's get started then" Red told the Star Witch.

With the press of a couple of buttons, the ship powered up. Hovering up to the atmosphere and off the planet.

Once out of the planet, the thrusters on the bottom of the ship, the back thrusters begin to fire up and the journey to Rosalina's Cosmic Observatory begins.


	4. 4

It was silent riding in space. Well, not really. Things were quiet. It was just the whining and complaining of a certain blue feathered bird that was annoying on the radio.

"This is freaking useless! If I wanted to be bored, I'll be in my room listening to Slippy play his stupid game!"

Leader of the mercenary group, Star Fox, Fox McCloud was bored as well, but annoyed by his partner, Falco Lombardi's complaints every second he breathes.

"Falco, do me a favor?"

"Go fuc-" said his partners, but he was interrupted by the Arwing's radio that went off with static.

"Hello? Hello? This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox. Can you hear me?"

"Help. [static]. Please [static] ...lp us..."

"You hear that?" Falco asked Fox.

"Yes. Let's go!"

Retrieving the location of the transmission, the two Star Fox members fly off to the request of help.

Traveling in space, Red and Rosalina sipped on some tea as the auto pilot ia being used.

Sitting on a gold throne in the middle of the luxurious living room with a couple of treasure chest, rectangle red carpet and the dinning room set behind the throne when Rosalina is sitting.

"So Rosalina, how did you get to the Pirate Sector of Fadok?"

Rosalina look down at her cup, swirling the liquid with a little silver spoon. "I was taken by that pirate and his friends."

"Thank you, genius. And now tell me the weather. How did you get taken?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, the Mother of Lumas sighed. "A ship of pirates invade my home. I thought they were nice people from the Mushroom Kingdom. I was wrong. I hope Polari and the Lumas are okay."

Stopping her tale, she saw a blinking red light on a large black radio. "What is this thing?"

Looking at what Rosalina was looking at and saw the blinking light. Getting up, Red walk to the radio, wiping the dusk off the front.

"My old radio. I haven't use this thing since..." Red stop to shake his head as a bad memory play in his head. "The only person I get in contact with is

The Merchant. Must be a transmission."

Turning the dial, the Masked Pirate tried to figure out where he can hear the transmission. It was all static until he hear a man crying for help.

"To anyone who hears [static] I am Captain Miller of [static]. Our ship broke down and we are in need [static]. Please help us!"

The message went back to static. Rosalina stood up, looking at Red to see what he thinks of the situation.

"No wonder I don't pay attention to this thing. Well, we'll continuing our primary journey."

The Cosmic Witch drop her jaw at the carefree tone of the Pirate. "Red, we need to save these people."

"The thing I can do is take your ass home, get paid, and stay alive. Their problem is not mine."

"People lives could be in danger. What if we were just the ones who heard their cry for help."

Red fold his arms, looking at Rosalina. "Not. My. Problem. This could be an old message. Are we the only ones who heard that message? Nope."

"Red..."

"Rosalina, get this through your head. I am no hero. I'm not risking my life to battle a large turtle who can't take the answer no from his crush. I'm not the "knight in shining armor" bullshit.

"Plus, this ship doesn't fly without my touch. If any stranger touches that wheel, the ship self-destruct. You're fucked without me."

"You, you, you. All about you! Can you think others than just yourself?" The Star Lady said, raising her voice. With a sigh, an idea went through her head "If you save those people, I'll pay you more."

A smile form on Red's face in the mask. "Okay then. By the way, if there no people, you double that payment for wasting our time. Deal?"

Spitting in his right hand, the Pirate reach out for an agreement handshake. Disgusted, Rosalina finish the agreement, shaking the hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's save some people!"

Taking out a phone-like device out of his coat pocket, he search for the location that the transmission came from. Looking on the map, a red dot show the planet the ship was over was the location.

"Planet Glaxtion. Fucking great..." said an unenthused Red. Heading to the Cockpit, he took the controls and flew down to the planet.

Following the map, Red lower his ship in front a large ship that look like it's abandoned with mold, holes, and rusted steel.

"Glaxtion is a storm planet. A storm that can fuck up my ship's engine. It's on the other side of the planet. We're on a time crunch. Let's go" Red ordered.

The two jump down off the ship to the large old ship. Taking out a grappling hook and wrapping in around an large faded stripe exhaust pipe.

"Slowly lower yourself down the rope. Keep your hands on the rope this your feet are on something solid" Red ordered Rosalina.

The Pirate leap down the large hole inside the ship. The Cosmic Witch held the rope, slowly lowering herself into the hole.

Once watching the Mother Luma down, Red pressed the eyes of his mask and a large red spot on the gated floor.

"We need to find these people and move bef-"

"Freeze!"

Red pull out his pistols, turning around quickly behind him, aiming at the two people who aim their weapons at him.

"Well, well. Who knew who's early to the furry convention" said Red.

Rosalina, who was hiding behind Red's back, stick her head out. "Don't hurt them!"

"My ear much?! Why?"

"Because they're my friends. Fox and Falco."

Red kept his guns on the two Star Fox members as they did the same, fingers on the trigger. There was no way this situation cannot get ugly


End file.
